A problem with driving automobiles in cold weather is ice forming on windshield wipers and subsequent inability to keep the windshield clear. Another problem is frost formation on the windshield, especially when the vehicle's engine has not reached normal operating temperature.
My defroster assembly addresses the foregoing problems. The assembly uses heat from an engine's exhaust, not the engine block, to defrost or de-ice heat the exterior of a windshield and its wipers. Hence, low engine block temperature is not a problem. The assembly's air intake inlets lead to air ducts spaced from the engine block to avoid heat transfer therewith. Nodes in the air ducts encircle exhaust outlet pipes from the engine, so heat of engine exhaust gas transfers to air in the ducts. The assembly has a vent subassembly for directing air in a laminar flow along the windshield. A fan of the assembly forces heated air from the ducts through the vent subassembly to produce the laminar flow.